nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
Wizard
Description: Wizards are arcane spellcasters who depend on intensive study to create their magic. To wizards, magic is not a talent but a difficult, rewarding art. When they are prepared for battle, wizards can use their spells to devastating effect. When caught by surprise, they are vulnerable. The wizard's strength is her spells; everything else is secondary. She learns new spells as she experiments and grows in experience, and she can also learn them from other wizards. In addition, over time a wizard learns to manipulate her spells so they go farther, work better, or are improved in some other way. A wizard can call a familiar; a small, magical, creature that serves her. Alignment Restrictions: None Hit Die: d4 Proficiencies: Armor (Robes), Weapons (Wizard) Skill Points: (Int mod * 4 at 1st level) 2 + Int mod Skills: Concentration, Craft Armor, Craft Trap, Craft Weapon, Heal, Lore, Spellcraft Primary Saving Throw(s): Will Spellcasting: Arcane (Intelligence-based, requires preparation, armor-related chance of spell failure is a factor); Wizards begin the game knowing all cantrips and four 1st-level spells. Must have an Intelligence score of 10 + the spellâ€™s level to cast a spell. Special Abilities & Feats *Level 1 Scribe Scroll, Summon Familiar *Wizard Bonus Feats: Every five levels, the wizard may select a bonus feat, chosen from the Metamagic and Spell feat lists. This bonus feat is in addition to the feats every character gains for advancing in character level. If the character is an epic character then the available feats include those in the epic wizard bonus list. This bonus feat (1 per 5-levels) option is replaced by the Epic bonus feat progression (1 per 3-levels) once the character reaches Epic Wizard levels. Spells A Wizard may choose to specialize in a spell school, gaining one additional prepared spell per level but losing the ability to cast spells from the opposed spell school. A Wizard does not have to specialize, thus keeping access to all spells. Level 0 *Acid splash *Daze *Electric Jolt *Flare *Light *Ray of Frost *Resistance Level 1 *Burning Hands *Charm Person *Color Spray *Endure Elements *Expeditious Retreat *Horizikaul's Boom *Grease *Ice Dagger *Identify *Ironguts *Mage Armor *Magic missile *Magic Weapon *Negative Energy Ray *Protection from Alignment *Ray of Enfeeblement *Scare *Shelgarn's Persistent Blade *Shield *Sleep *Summon Creature I *True Strike Level 2 *Balagarn's iron horn *Blindness/Deafness *Bull's Strength *Cat's Grace *Cloud of Bewilderment *Combust *Continual Flame *Darkness *Death Armor *Eagle's Splendor *Endurance *Flame Weapon *Fox's Cunning *Gedlee's Electric Loop * Ghostly Visage *Ghoul Touch *Invisibility *Knock *Lesser Dispel *Melf's Acid Arrow *Owl's Wisdom *Resist Elements *See Invisibility *Stone Bones *Summon Creature II *Tasha's Hideous Laughter *Ultravision *Web Level 3 *Clairaudience/Clairvoyance *Clarity *Dispel Magic *Displacement *Find Traps *Fireball *Flame Arrow *Greater Magic Weapon *Gust of Wind *Haste *Hold Person *Invisibility Sphere *Lightning Bolt *Keen Edge *Magic Circle against Alignment *Mestil's Acid Breath *Negative Energy Burst *Protection from Elements *Scintillating Sphere *Slow *Stinking Cloud *Summon Creature III *Vampiric Touch Level 4 *Bestow Curse *Charm Monster *Confusion *Contagion *Elemental Shield *Enervation *Evard's Black Tentacles *Fear *Ice Storm *Improved Invisibility *Isaac's Greater Missile Storm *Lesser Spell Breach *Minor Globe of Invulnerability *Phantasmal Killer *Polymorph Self *Remove Blindness/Deafness *Remove Curse *Shadow Conjuration *Stoneskin *Summon Creature IV *Wall of Fire Level 5 *Animate Dead *Ball lightning *Bigby's Interposing Hand *Cloudkill *Cone of Cold *Dismissal *Dominate Person *Energy Buffer *Feeblemind *Firebrand *Greater Shadow Conjuration *Hold Monster *Lesser Mind Blank *Lesser Planar Binding *Lesser Spell Mantle *Mind Fog *Mestil's Acid Sheath *Summon Creature V Level 6 *Acid fog *Bigby's Forceful Hand *Chain Lightning *Circle of Death *Ethereal Visage *Isaac's Greater Missile Storm *Globe of Invulnerability *Greater Dispelling *Greater Spell Breach *Greater Stoneskin *Legend Lore *Mass Haste *Planar Binding *Shades *Summon Creature VI *Tenser's Transformation *True Seeing *Undeath to Death Level 7 *Bigby's Grasping Hand *Banishment *Control Undead *Delayed Blast Fireball *Finger of Death *Great Thunderclap *Mordenkainen's Sword *Power Word, Stun *Prismatic Spray *Protection from Spells *Shadow Shield *Spell Mantle *Summon Creature VII Level 8 *Bigby's Clenched Fist *Blackstaff *Create Undead *Greater Planar Binding *Greater Sanctuary *Horrid Wilting *Incendiary Cloud *Mass Blindness/Deafness *Mass Charm *Mind Blank *Premonition *Summon Creature VIII *Sunburst Level 9 *Bigby's Crushing Hand *Black Blade of Disaster *Dominate Monster *Energy Drain *Gate *Greater Spell Mantle *Meteor Swarm *Mordenkainen's Disjunction *Power Word, Kill *Shapechange *Summon Creature IX *Time Stop *Wail of the Banshee *Weird Spells per Day Epic Wizard Skill Points: 2 + Int mod Bonus Feats: 23, 25, 26, 29, 30, 32, 35, 38, 40 Epic Wizard Bonus Feats: Automatic Quicken Spell, Automatic Silent Spell, Automatic Still Spell, Epic Spell Focus, Epic Spell Penetration, Great Intelligence, Improved Combat Casting Notes *Wizards learn new spells at each level-up or from wizard scrolls they find during play. *Which spells are memorised on rest are selected using the spell-book (shortcut key B). *Wizard familiars gain additional feats and abilities once the wizard level of the Player Character reaches 15. Category:Classes